The Lightning Warrior/Special: Secret of the Crystal Kingdom
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. ''The Lightning Warrior'' Special 1: Secret of the Crystal Kingdom Prologue: Jacques ran for what seemed like forever. He'd just been caught by a policebot, and he knew if he stopped now he'd be killed. He tightly held the document in his arms. The document had written on its surface the name of the true heir to the Crystal Kingdom's throne. He knew that if the document got into the wrong hands, it could cause a civil war. Nobody else knew the name of the heir. But he knew. And the policebots knew, as they gained on him. The policebots were extremely loyal to the king, and any attempt to seize the throne from him was seen as treason, punishable by immediate execution. Jacques knew he was running out of air, but he didn't care. He had to keep running. The safety of the Crystal Kingdom was on his hands. Suddenly, a policebot appeared in front of him, startling him and knocking him on the ground. "Jacques!", the policebot captain shouted at him in a stern robotic voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" "I'm going to reveal to the entire world who the true heir to the throne is!", Jacques shouted back as he was surrounded on all sides by policebots. "And there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me! The true heir deserves to know they're the heir!" "Sorry, but we can't allow you to do that.", the captain said back as a mechanical arm with two fingers came out of its chest. "Men, aim your guns at him." The other policebots raised their guns and pointed them at Jacques. The arm tried to grab the document, but Jacques slapped it, only for it to give him an electric shock. Jacques screamed out in pain, dropping the document and allowing the captain to pick it up. "Before you die...", the captain said, "...know this: For years we have served the king faithfully, and we won't allow anyone to overthrow him. No one will know who the true monarch is, and nothing any one of you can do will stop us." The captain paused for a couple of seconds before muttering, "Kill him." In one instantaneous moment, the policebots fired on Jacques, splattering everything in the immediate vicinity with his blood. The policebots lowered their guns and floated away with the document. LIGHTNING WARRIOR SPECIAL: SECRET OF THE CRYSTAL KINGDOM Scene 1: "The Crystal Kingdom?", Aaron asked. "Yes.", Hunter said. "Apparently they're having a tough time finding out who the heir is to their throne. If they don't find out soon it could cause a civil war!" "And how does this affect us?", Aaron asked. "There's crystal elementals there.", Hunter said. "And?", Aaron asked. "Crystal elementals can control any stone!", Hunter said. "Even seastone!" "Seastone?", Aaron asked. "Want to go there?", Hunter asked. Aaron thought for a long time, then said, "Sure, why the hell not?" Aaron and Hunter got into Aaron's truck and left Waurika, bound for the Crystal Kingdom. ~*~*~*~* The crystal spires were the first thing they saw. When they got closer, they started to see all of the other buildings made out of crystal. It was an entire kingdom made out of crystal! They looked in amazement as they realized that they were still going. They could not stop in time before crashing through border control and into one of the spires. Within seconds they were surrounded by crystal elementals, curious of who they were. Aaron and Hunter slowly stepped out and looked at the damage they caused. They heard sirens. When they looked, they saw policebots coming for them. Aaron and Hunter were being put in handcuffs when the policebot captain appeared. "You two!", he shouted. "You're under arrest for destruction of public property!" "Stop!", a female voice shouted from behind them. The policebots turned around and saw a young woman and an older man. "Let them go!", she shouted. "But...", the captain said. "It's okay.", she said as she walked to the spire and held her hand against it. The damage done to the spire began to fix itself, and within seconds it looked as though the accident never happened. She turned toward the policebots and said, "Let them go." The policebots, now with no reason to arrest them, let Aaron and Hunter go. The policebots floated away, with the captain muttering, "Damn it" beneath his breath. "Thanks.", Hunter said, feeling his wrists. "Who are you?" "I'm Rachel.", the girl said. "Who are you?" "I'm Hunter.", he said, holding out his hand. Rachel laughed. "Hunter?", she asked, as she shook his hand. "That's a nice name." She looked at Aaron. "Who's that?", she asked. "I'm Aaron.", Aaron said, holding out his hand. Rachel looked at Aaron's hand. "Yeah...", she said, "...great." She turned to look at the older man. "That's my butler, Walter." "Hello.", Walter said. Walter, like Alice and Andrew, spoke with a British accent. He stood at 5'6" with gray hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He wore a purple tuxedo and gray dress pants, with a black dress vest over the tuxedo. "Come on, Walter.", Rachel said. "Let's go home." Rachel stood at 5'3". She had hazel eyes and brown, flowing, knee-length hair. In her hair she had a golden bow. She wore a white-and-brown thigh-length dress and white-and-brown knee-length boots. At her waist she had a sword holster, which had a sword in it. ~*~*~*~* Scene 2: Rachel lived in a fine crystal mansion. In the front yard was a fountain made out of diamonds, as well as shrubbery made out of emeralds. Walter directed them inside. The entirety of the mansion was made of citrine, due to Rachel's birthday being in November. Inside were lavish furnishings all made of priceless gems, including a dinner table that sat six made out of topaz, with silverware and chairs also made out of it. When Aaron saw Walter setting up the table, he knew that Rachel invited them over for a meal. "Come. Sit.", Rachel said, positioning her hand to the table. Aaron and Hunter sat down. Walter brought them food on plates made of topaz as soon as Rachel sat down. While they were eating, Rachel brought up the issue of the heir to the throne, the reason Aaron and Hunter came to the Crystal Kingdom. "So, have you heard of what's going on?", Rachel asked. "Oh, yeah.", Hunter said. "That's why we came here." Aaron then slapped Hunter in the back of the head. "Really?", Rachel asked as she and Walter turned to look at him. "Dammit, Hunter!", Aaron said. "Then you must know that only the people that have read the document know who the true heir to the throne is.", Rachel said. "But King James won't let anyone read it, and he executes anyone that tries to... like my brother." "Your brother?", Aaron asked. "Jacques, my brother.", Rachel said. "He tried to steal the document last night, and those policebots killed him." "Why'd he try to steal it?", Aaron asked. "Because...", Rachel said, "...because... he wanted to find out who the heir is..." "What?!", Aaron and Hunter asked. "Why haven't you done anything to avenge him?", Aaron asked. "Because of King James' sword...", Rachel said. "Sword?", Aaron asked. "The Mulga Sword...", Rachel said. "It's a black sword with scales that injects snake venom into its victim, ensuring a slow and painful death. Only the King can wield it." "That sounds cool!", Hunter said, prompting Aaron to slap Hunter in the back of the head again. "Don't worry.", Aaron said. "We'll help you. Get in my truck." ~*~*~*~* Scene 3: "King James! King James!", an official shouted as he ran into King James' throne room. "What is it?", King James asked. "There's been another attempt to steal the document!", the official said. "And?", King James asked. "We killed them, but...", the official said, "...there have been more and more attempts at stealing the document, and they've been occurring more and more often." "Hmph.", King James said as he pulled out the Mulga Sword. "Seems we need to... keep the peace..." Just then, Aaron and Hunter busted through the door, as did Rachel and Walter. "Is this rebellion?!", King James shouted. "We're going to find out who the true heir is!", Rachel shouted. Aaron and Hunter eyed the Mulga Sword. "So that's it.", Aaron said. "The Mulga Sword..." "And why did you come alone?", King James asked. "We didn't.", Aaron said as 126 civilians of the Crystal Kingdom came in through the hole, carrying all sorts of things from pitchforks, to torches, to swords, to pipes, to any other blunt object you could imagine. Rachel pulled out her sword. "It's time we get what the kingdom wants!", she said. ~*~*~*~* Scene 4: "All these citizens...", King James shouted as his extremely bulky and muscular body stood up, "...rebelling! Kill them all! I'll have all of their hearts!" Suddenly, the army of policebots appeared and pointed their guns at the civilians. Aaron made a Thunder Sword, and Hunter made a Flame Sword before the policebots fired. However, none of the bullets hit anyone. Suddenly, extremely thin wires appeared and cut all of the bullets into pieces. The policebots, confused, stopped firing. Walter appeared, wearing gloves that had the wires attached to them. "No, no, none of that.", he said. The policebots fired upon him, but the wires cut up the bullets again. The policebot captain angrily ordered them to stop firing. "Do you know how many bullets you're wasting?!", the captain shouted. "We could run out when we need them the most!" "Your captain's right.", King James said as he sat back down. "And what are you gonna do, sit on your fat ass while your soldiers do all the fighting and don't get paid?", Aaron asked. "That's it, you're dead!", King James shouted as he jumped up and leaped toward Aaron, Mulga Sword in hand. Aaron pointed his Thunder Sword towards him to block the Mulga Sword's first attack. Aaron and King James then began exchanging blows with their swords, and after a while Hunter and later Rachel joined them. Rachel saw the document inside a glass cage beside King James' throne, so she ran to get it. She broke through the glass and grabbed the document. "I've got it!", Rachel shouted as she broke the seal keeping the document closed. King James turned around and looked in horror as Rachel opened the document. Before she could read it, King James ran behind her and impaled her through the chest with the Mulga Sword, causing Rachel to drop the document. Everyone looked on in horror as Rachel and the document fell to the floor on her back in a gigantic pool of blood. The document dropped open on the floor where everyone could plainly read it. In giant letters read the name, Rachel McNamara "Rachel!", Hunter shouted as he ran towards Rachel. He put his hand under her head and slightly lifted it as Rachel coughed up blood. "Hunter...", Rachel said. "You didn't have to do this... Risk the lives of so many people... What if you don't win?" "Don't worry, we'll win.", Hunter said. "I don't care what happens, but you will live to see the end of it! You will live to see your kingdom saved!" Rachel laughed. "Hunter...", she said, "I don't have long... but if you win... I select Walter to be my heir..." "Don't talk like you're gonna die!", Hunter said. Rachel laughed softly as she felt her muscles get weaker. "And Hunter...", she said weakly. "Yeah?", Hunter asked. "...I love you..." Rachel's head tilted to the side and her eyes closed, the smile still painted on her face. Everyone gasped as they realized what just happened. Rachel was dead. Everyone was solemnly quiet as Hunter softly put Rachel's head on the ground and slowly walked away. "You bastard!", one of the civilians shouted, prompting the rest of them to run towards King James. "Fire!", the policebot captain shouted. The policebots started to fire into the crowd, killing several people before all of them (save the captain) were cut in half. "What the hell?!", the captain shouted as he turned around to see the now-dead bodies of his subordinates. The crowd stopped running, and everyone (including King James) looked over to see what happened. "They were causing too much trouble.", Walter said. "So I cut them up." "Bastard!", the captain grunted as he prepared to fire at Walter. "You die!" Before he could fire, the captain was impaled through the chest by Aaron's Thunder Sword. "It's time I put you down.", Aaron said as he cut off the captain's arm (and a good portion of his chest) with two swift swings. The captain fell on the ground as Aaron raised his sword like an executioner. "No!", the policebot captain shouted as Aaron decapitated him. The captain's optics flickered off. Aaron turned towards King James. "And now for you!", Aaron shouted. "No!", Hunter shouted, causing everybody to turn towards him. "I'll deal with him myself." King James laughed. "And what are you going to do?", King James asked. "This!", Hunter said as his body started to turn into blue flames. "Embodiment of Hellfire!", Hunter shouted as his whole body became blue flames, which lunged for King James. "Not if the Mulga Sword has anything to say about it!", King James shouted as he swung the sword through Hunter's body, but nothing happened -- to Hunter. King James looked over in shock as the Mulga Sword melted. "What?!", King James shouted. "What just happened?!" "Hellfire's the hottest form of fire there is.", Hunter said. "Didn't you know that?" "Why the hell should I care?!", King James spat. "This is why.", Hunter said before impaling King James through the stomach with a Hellfire Fist. King James' whole body began to turn to cinders rapidly. "No!", King James shouted as his whole body turned to cinders, killing him. Everybody cheered that their king was now dead as Hunter kicked the cinders away. ~*~*~*~* Scene 5: A funeral was held for Rachel and everyone else who died (except for King James, of course). The citizens celebrated their freedom by holding a party for three days and nights. But all good things must come to an end. "What do you mean, you're going back home?", King Walter asked. "We can't stay here forever.", Aaron said. "We've got things to do back at Waurika. I've got a girlfriend, Hunter's got... that TV show he likes... as you can see, we're very busy people." "Ah hah.", Walter said. "Well, goodbye. Let's hope that someday our paths may cross again." "Goodbye.", Aaron said as he and Hunter waved goodbye, then walked to Aaron's truck and climbed back in. They left, journey-bound for Waurika, the 'world capital'. END Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff